


Sweet Serenity

by Lady_GothiKa



Series: Solas x Female Lavellan. [5]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: After Trespasser, F/M, Fen'Harel changes his mind, Heart broken Solas, Lavellan makes the ultimate sacrifice, Protective Cole, Rite of Tranquility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_GothiKa/pseuds/Lady_GothiKa
Summary: Solas no longer see's Lavellan in her dreams...Though he doesn't pursue her until Cole sends him a letter by raven.





	Sweet Serenity

**Sweet Serenity.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

Darkness fell when the sun faded behind the empty mountain tops. Shadows danced till they ceased from the dying light, now nothing but bittersweet night remained. Heavy, the rain poured making the world fill cold, the streets now dark, breathing in air that turned stagnant within his lungs he entered the towering city that haunted his dreams in The Fade.

 

Light lingered and leaped as the fire swirled, hot embers bursting into a touch of starlight that now littered the streets. Crackles, roars, and warmth scorched his skin, yet nothing stopped him from feeling cold from within.

  
Parchment dried from age, dust, and decay, he held tight pinched in his fingers, a letter sent my raven that arrived too late to awake the sleeping Wolf. Roads twisted and turned as the stars began to sparkle in the sky, the dusk was meant for sleeping, but now the wolf hunted and stalked the night.

  
A large wooden door of Dwarven make stood before him, dark oak wood aged by the harsh weather and that hot Minrathous sun. The Wolf pushed the door with a gentle nudge as it swag open without a second try.

Each step up the stairs was like climbing the hills Tarasyl'an Te'las over and over again, his thighs ached as The Wolf's hands clenched the winding rails. The house was so dark if it wasn't for his wolf-like senses he wouldn't be able to see his own feet in front of him.

His breath was shallow as soon as he had made it to the last step, the endless climb was over and yet even more difficult now. His feet stopped standing silently like a statue, quiet as a shadow and his feet felt like they were turning to marble. One deep breath he took letting the stagnant air of the house fill his lungs, with a single breath he lit it all out, fluttering his eyes he closed them deep hoping for anything but the reality to wash over him.

 

Distance footsteps echoed against the rigid timber floors, it sounded like the sharp soles of boots pacing up and down this desolate house. The Wolf closed in on a door.

 

He knocked without breathing.

 

Faint steps became closer. Without a word, latches of the door creaked and tingled with a shake, sliding across the door that sound like a stiff piece of firm metal. Finally, the door opened with a subtle squeak.

 

"Solas."

 

The voice was as soft as snow, but a anger lingered on the tip of his tongue like a poison blade. Shadows engulfed the room but for a single open window, with a frigid, crisp winter winds blowing threw making the white curtains blow a gale like a blizzard.

 

"Cole."

 

It had been many moons since Solas had seen Cole, he seemed different more human-like than before, something had changed within him. He had grown into a man now, no longer a lost spirit that remained in a body of a child. His blonde hair swept across his face longer then it was before, his skin was the color of ice and his large hat shaded him from the light of the full moon, now shining so brightly in the darkness of the sky.

 

"You came, no one thought you would, The Wolf hunts in the dead of night, he tracks his prey, may the Dread Wolf never catch your scent."

 

Solas' heart ached within his chest, he left because it was best, best for everyone, he didn't do it out the lightness of his heart. His heart was missing ever since he left, the emptiness he felt inside, his heart was in her, it was her.

 

"I'm sorry, Cole, but with your gift, I fear you might see the path that I must now walk in solitude forever. This fate is mine alone. Indeed, I would not wish it on an enemy, much less someone that I once cared for. Though you reach out in compassion, I must now insist that you forget."

 

Cole repeated his last words to Solas when he had left in the dead of night never to be seen again. He never thought he would be returning to see him again, not after Winter Palace and their grim meeting within the crossroads.

 

"You could have saved her, she looked for you, SHE LOVED YOU!" Cole's words bit harder than any blade that he could wield against Solas, "She loved you, yet you hid...she suffered, day and night, endless sorrows...the pain was unbearable."

 

"The Anchor." He responded.

 

It was like poison in her soft mortal veins, it was never intended for her nor anyone but him.

 

"No, the little piece of you, that was discarded and left behind."

 

Solas clenched his jaw as the glass windows blew open from another sharp gust, the light now filled the room with a dim setting. "Ellana." she was there sitting with her head facing the moon and stars that shone so brightly in the sky, he noted the chill of the air didn't seem to bother her. Ellana's light blonde hair blew long in the soft winter breeze the same with her white nightgown that silhouetted her body just perfect as always.

 

"Ellana, my heart... Ma' sa I telir lath."

 

Ellana didn't respond, her heart rate was low and calm as he edged closer to his lost Dalish vhenan. His palms were tense and clammy as he approached her from behind, a hand drifted to her slim built shoulder that once held an arm that no longer did. "Vhenan, please..."

 

"You won't get much out of her Wolf, she only says one thing now." Cole's eyes pieced Solas through his soul as he slammed the door behind him, with a loud crash and a bang.

 

 

The room was empty, dank and dark.

 

Nothing but Ellana, him and cold winter winds.

 

 

Solas turned the chair she sat her petite delicate body in, she was thin like a corpse so light and frail. Her body was brittle like a shallow husk. Ellana head slumped ever so lightly with the movements, her soft thin hair brushed against her pale skin. "Vhenan, Ellana?" She didn't respond but the emptiness of her eyes said a thousand words.

 

 

 

Her glassy emeralds fluttered when his thumb brushed over her hallow sunken cheek.

 

 

 

 

Her skin was colder and sharper than ice.

 

Colder then his broken heart.

 

As she was broken.

 

Torn from the fade.

 

Shattered by the sun and scattered amongst the night like a star.

 

The Sunburst Star.

 

 

His lungs couldn't hold a breath, her eyes were blank and lifeless.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You must understand. I awoke in a world where the Veil blocked most people's conscious connection to the Fade. It was like walking through a world of Tranquil."

 

"We aren't even people to you?"

 

 

 

It was their last conversation that rang in his mind over and over, he had pushed her to this, no one but she could have done this to herself.

 

It was the one thing his magic couldn't fix.

 

She wanted to change his mind, she had begged on her knees, and this is how she chooses to show him, she wanted to destroy what he loved most in this world in return...

 

 

 

 

 

His heart.

 

 

 

 

"Vhenan..." He clutched her tiny body, lifting her from the chair, she was as light and as limp as a child in his arms. His grasp loosens as her head rolled back onto a silk pillow of the bed he placed her in. A hand swept her hair across her forehead ever so lightly with a thumb brushing the lyrium engraved scar into her forehead so deep it carved against her skull.

 

Ellana's remanding right hand was limp and numb as Solas tried to entwine their fingers for one last time, "Ellana, my love...my heart, I am sorry." Words were no use anymore, they had no meaning when they fell on deaf ears.

 

 

 

"You are my people."

 

 

 

"My heart."

 

 

 

"My love..."

 

 

 

"Ar lath ma."

 

 

No words could change anything, everything had already been said when it was too late.

 

With a swift tug, Solas pulled the leather robe from around his neck, the wolf bone charm he carried as Solas, the man she had once loved, placing it over her shoulders as he lifted her head so gently.

 

 

"You are so beautiful." his words broke mid-sentence, the empty spot in his chest ached to be filled with the woman he loved, Ellana Lavellan the woman who brought Dread Wolf to his knees.

 

 

Silence filled the room.

 

 

 

**"Fen'harel."**

 

 

Her voice cracked dry as she gasped for air.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- Ma' sa I telir lath\My one and only love.
> 
>  
> 
> __
> 
> Okay, I suck at writing sad stuff... e_e'


End file.
